Electrical junction boxes are generally formed as box-like structures such as the known rectangular and square shaped junction boxes commonly employed in many different applications, such known junction boxes being specifically designed and conveniently adaptable for flush mounting to a planar wall, either interiorly or exteriorly. As such, the known electrical junction boxes are not readily adaptable for attachment to or encasement within curved structures such as cylindrical concrete piers. On those occasions when rectangularly or square shaped junction boxes have been either attached to or encased within concrete piers, unique problems have arisen. For example, in such a situation, square or rectangularly shaped junction boxes must be either specifically recessed within the curved structure so as to avoid any portion thereof from protruding beyond the outer surface of the curved structure thereby making access to and work within the junction box more inconvenient and difficult, or such junction boxes must be permitted to protrude beyond the outer surface of the curved structure into which it is being mounted thereby leaving portions of the junction box vulnerable to damage from weather or other external sources. Such an installation is therefore less weatherproof and tamperproof than generally desired. There, therefore, exists a need to specifically design an electrical junction box which permits ready employment in cylindrical or curved shaped structures such as cylindrical concrete piers commonly used for supporting light poles and other structures.
Various electrical outlet and distribution boxes have been constructed and used in the past for many different types of applications. Typical of such devices are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,646; 2,181,740; 1,883,457; and 416,234. Although all of the prior art devices referenced above disclose somewhat different box-like shaped devices, none of these known prior art devices include any type of curvilinear or arcuate shape which would make such devices compatible for ready use in a wide variety of curved structures such as cylindrical concrete piers. None of the known prior art devices disclose or even suggest the construction and operation of an electrical junction box wherein the front facing of such junction box can be mounted flush within a curved structure as disclosed by the present invention. For these and other reasons, the known prior art constructions are materially deficient when it comes to applications involving curved structures.